liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Uncle
There is a protocol whereby the Uncle may be contacted by Korval. It is not unknown for his interests to coincide with Korval.Dragon Ship Who is The Uncle? *Dulsey once refered to the Uncle as “Yuri.”''Dragon Ship'' (That's in Dragon Ship. The Uncle is also named as "Yuri" by Grig in Balance of Trade. If the Uncle whom Cantra meets in Crystal Soldier has any name other than "the Uncle", it's not mentioned.) **(actually, I think Uncle is called Yuri once, in the Migration books) Uncle's Age *The Uncle predates the creation of Clan Korval and the landing on Liad, as told in Crystal Dragon, so we know he is more than 1000 years old. *Uncle stores his consciousness and downloads himself into new bodies when needed. If he doesn't have an exact clone of his own body ready, he uses a "blank" clone, as similar to his own body as possible. *"He had, himself, been reborn more times than he could enumerate; absent a check of the records. And, of course, in order to be reborn, one must first die."Dragon Ship *The Uncle is extraordinarily old - perhaps "tens of hundreds of years"Dragon Ship *He might, thought Uncle, gazing down at the pods on Dulsey’s palm, be the only left who remembered the name of the great race of trees. Ssussdriad.Dragon Ship Uncle and Bechimo *The Uncle helped in the building, or at least the activation of the self aware ship BechimoDragon Ship *Bechimo himself says: “The Uncle himself designed and oversaw installation of many of the masking systems. It is my estimation that what should not be found or seen by others will not be.”''Dragon Ship'' *The Uncle was a member of Bechimo's Founders (or at least Theo said as much and Bechimo did not dispute this)Dragon Ship Uncle's Goals *Uncle's ultimate goals are not clearly stated, but there are hints. This obscurity is confounded by the changing setting. His goals in the old Universe might wel have changed somewhat, once they left the Sheriekas behind. His personality and character may also be effected by each new "container" he moves to --- a different physical brain, neural system, etc) *Cantra yos'Phelium warned Dulsey against the Uncle: "The Uncle wants to control all, and there's no one to control him...And spend lives for it, he surely does."Crystal Soldier, ch 19 *Cantra told Jela, "Uncle ain't collecting tech. He's using. Figures he can beat the Enemy by mastering their machines and turning them against their makers." Crystal Soldier, ch 28 *Win Ton reflects on The Uncle: "He had seen the high security records indicating that this man -- or his mind, or his personally experienced knowledge -- pre-dated the advent of Liadens into this particular universe and into these particular galaxy clusters. The Uncle had long been involved with the nefarious doings of those who chose to collect items which might also pre-date that arrival, items which might have precipitated and fomented the very wars of crystallization."Dragon Ship *Uncle himself reveals some of his ideas and ambitions in Saltation, when he offers Theo a job. Physical descriptions Crystal Soldier *a young man, tall and lean, his long dark hair swept into a knot at the back of his head and fixed with two porcelain sticks. He was dressed in a crimson robe heavy with embroidery, with here and there a wink of gold - smartstrands. *His voice was deep and musical, the hands stretched out in greeting a-glitter with rings inset with strange stones. His eyes were a cool and calculating gray *the intent, we're-all-believers-here stare, which had been a feature of the former Uncle, too, and even more unsettling on the face of a young man. food for thought, compare this description of [[Arin], from the following book: "tall and lean and tough, with gray eyes set deep under strong black brows".] Crystal Dragon *He was wearing a layer of Solcintra port dust over a dark cloak, and his hair was in a simple, unadorned braid. No tile showing, no strands, neither. Even his rings were gone. *Beneath, he was wearing dark shirt and pale vest, looking like any respectable person of reasonable wealth and consequence, excepting the smartstrands woven into the shirt Balance of Trade *long, craggy and lean. His hair was hullplate gray, short, but not buzzed; his eyes dark and deep. Saltation *a man with carefully trimmed hair and a sketch of a beard *he was neither old nor young, and he was dressed simply ... in something that looked like it might be dance class clothes. *Trim as it was, Uncle fiddled with his dark hair, as if he missed something he was used to at his ear or on his head, perahps a turban, or an earring. Ghost Ship *His beard was more definite, and carefully groomed; his dark hair was lacquered red at the tips, and a single gold ring pierced his right ear. Her wore a plain dark sweater, a leather vest, and leather pants. Alliance of Equals *a dark-haired man entered. He was taller than Daav, black hair tipped with red, and a closely trimmed dark beard, despite the testimony of which, he did not seem…quite Terran. He was dressed as they were, in simple sweater and pants. His feet were bare. *his voice bearing a slight accent that was neither Liaden nor Terran Associates of the Uncle *Dulsey - a close associate of The Uncle, perhaps even his second in command *Randoling, who had dropped to Gondola with a certain very particular something bound for the inventory of Mildred Bilinoda *Mildred Bilinoda - trader in exotic items. Mildred was apparently captured(?) by The Department of the Interior *Andreth - found signs of surveillance at Catalinc before the Great Migration:Crystal Dragon ch 19 * Arin - linguist and librarian, young, tall and lean, gray eyes. * Fern - (f) pilot and archeologist * Jakoby - (f) weapons specialist, small and fair "a pale port rat" *Dulsey (she seems to have stayed with Uncle the longest, since pre-Exodus) References Category:Characters